


i'll worship like a dog

by CorpselovingCorpse



Series: Angelic Sin [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Catholicism, Death, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Priest Kink, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?, also are demons even alive?, because i am horny, demon fucking, hierophilia, im sure they aren't so, no beta reader we die liek men, not actually necrophilia, well my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpselovingCorpse/pseuds/CorpselovingCorpse
Summary: Angele, Angele… plump and soft and pink like a peach, with those big green eyes and dark hair, Angele, with his slightly parted lips and long eyelashes, Angele, tempting as the forbidden fruit in the garden of Eden. He was Jezebel, a Delilah, my holy downfall.
Relationships: OMC/OMC, Priest/Demon - Relationship
Series: Angelic Sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1193483
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	i'll worship like a dog

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted before but i deleted it for some reason i don't understand so here it is again!

  
  
  


Angele, Angele… plump and soft and pink like a peach, with those big green eyes and dark hair, Angele, with his slightly parted lips and long eyelashes, Angele, tempting as the forbidden fruit in the garden of Eden. He was Jezebel, a Delilah, my holy downfall.

I wish people could see him as I did, kneeling in the pew, the silver rosary between his fingers, begging for forgiveness, praying for his soul and condemning mine.

I wish people understood that I had to take him for myself, I wish that people knew that he provoked me once and once again with his looks, with the way his lips lingered in my fingers when he taking the communion. It had been going for months, this college boy would come and ask for forgiveness, he would ask for absolution and I would give it to him.

I would kneel in front of that beautiful boy and pray for his immortal soul, I would pray harder and harder every time because I knew he was damned, no one so beautiful, no one so devious could go to heaven. He was a dirty thing, a temptation that I did not want to resist.

That night he had come to me, dressed all in white, his hair a dark halo around his round face, drunk eyes, heavy with sorrow and rimmed with tears.

Oh, God.

He was beautiful, but that night he looked holy, he looked like temptation.

I didn’t know what had he done, but his face was full of sorrow, it must have been something terrible, for he kneeled in front of the altar, hands clasped, rosary between his lovely fingers, lips moving, a silent prayer while weeping Mary looked at him.

I stopped in front of him, and before I could stop myself my hands were on his cheek, Oh, he was so warm, so full of life. 

And I was so stupid. 

I believed he was repentant, I believed that I could save him from hell. Dalilah was redeemed before her death, Angele could be saved too.

Let me save you, 

He stopped praying and looked at me, for a second I saw him smile, for a second I was able to see under his beauty, but he enchanted me again.

His hand, still holding the rosary was now over mine. I felt his desire, and I know he felt mine.

He pulled himself up, eyes still full of tears 'Father,' he said, looking at me with his cat eyes, licking those lovely lips 'I need you father'

And as a good Catholic, I served him.

My hands over his shoulders, my lips against his lips, so sweet and hot. Oh, what a devil he was, but I was ready, I would save him.

Our lips parted away and Angele laughed in such a way that I knew I would gladly die for him. His beauty was breathtaking and his cheeks were a sightly reed, such a pure vision coming from a filthy creature. 

'Forgive me, Father, cause I’m about to sin' he mumbled, starting to unbutton my cassock, touching and teasing me, licking my neck and biting with the intent of leaving a mark, it seemed like he wanted to consume me, and I knew I would have allowed him to. I couldn’t stop him, I couldn't deny him anything. Beautiful boys like Angele always get what they want.

His hands fumbled over the fly of my pants. 

I knew he could feel my hardness, 

‘Do you want me, father?’ He murmured against my ear.

He stopped touching me and moved out of reach, sly smile on his lips ‘Answer father’ 

‘Do you want me?’

I said nothing.

He started to undress, in practiced moves, a moment and he was dressed in white, and mere seconds before he was naked in front of me. He was a beautiful and shameful thing.

A plump each, a body with no imperfections, no blemishes, just skin, tempting skin who demanded to be worshiped.

It was a vision of pure ecstasy, he was a holy saint and I followed him. His figure made me fall on my knees, ready to worship him, to make this beauty reach the higher heavens.

I just wanted to please him. To suck his glorious dick, to make him cum and take his seed and my own holy communion.

I sucked and licked, taking care of him and delighting with his marvelous sounds, he moaned softly, interlacing in his hands on my hair, begging me to continue. And I obliged because you couldn't be denied anything to a creature like that.

And when he came, he arched his back and moaned like a cat in heat, it was, beautiful the way he trembled.

Oh, my sweet Angele, how much I loved you.

He laughed and fell on his knees in front of me, face to face, kissing me, my blushing bride.

‘Oh Father’ fat lips against my neck, long fingers around my member, moving softly ‘Make me your's father, I know you want to, Father.’

He was right, how much I wanted him, how much I wished to be inside him, to mark his young body.

I don’t know if it was his way of talking or if it was the warm feeling of his mouth against my skin, but at that moment I forgot god. I only knew that I loved that boy. I wanted him to become my god, he was the altar I was going to die, that he was the only one who could save me.

So I took him, long legs around my hips, his deliciously arched back, his member against my stomach while I rocked and pushed and prayed to him.

I had always been a man of God, a fearful Christian, but for a moment he made me forget everything.

I pushed as he trembled, what had started as something soft, as an act of love was becoming something dirty and brutal, still, he begged for more.

With his eyes wide open, lips parted moaning like we were the only people on earth, he was something enchanting, something beautiful.

Almost…

Holy.

But every rose has thorns and I knew, I knew in the back of my mind that he was dangerous, I knew he was dirty and sinful.

A second before he had been beautiful, but when his nails scratched my back I knew, I saw his as what he was.

His eyes were still green but dirty and hungry, his lips were still pink and plump but his teeth became sharp, too white.

His nails against my back became razorlike and his laugh, pure like a winter steam sounded like steel bells.

Oh, then I knew. I knew that he wasn’t a beautiful angel, he wasn’t a saint. Oh, No. That beautiful creature was the devil himself and I, in my stupidity had fallen for his tricks.

I pledged allegiance to him and now he would never let me go.

‘Father, Father… Oh father, do you love me?’ 

He had closed his eyes, his back arched and neck exposed.

I knew what I had to do, I knew that I had to save the world of this creature. 

He had claimed my soul but he wouldn’t claim anyone else.

My hands closed around his neck, his long beautiful neck, and I started to choke his unholy life out of him. He didn’t struggle, razor blade nails against my back were still hard but never violent, his smile was still beautiful.

I was choking him and he still begged for more

After what seemed both years and seconds he closed his eyes and stopped moaning, but I didn’t stop, I continued rocking back and forth, hands against his beautiful neck, I didn’t stop until I heard the crack of something breaking. I didn't stop until I spilled inside him.

The Creature was dead and he has taken my soul. I was a wretched thing, a sinner that had left himself fall into Satan's hands. Oh my friend, please, forgive me for this, forgive me for these words but you need to know that I did what I had to do.

Angele, Angele, still beautiful, still soft and plump, unholy Angele who would take me to hell.

I knew he wasn’t dead. How can you kill a demon?

He would come back in another body, he would follow me forever.

I had pledged my loyalty to him without knowing what he was. I had pledged my loyalty to the father of Lies, and even in death, I would belong to him.

I didn’t put my clothes back before carrying his body, I cradled him, still warm, still naked against my body. 

I cradled him like Mary had cradled Jesus, madonna and the child.

A condemned priest and a demon.

I carried him, my eternal bride, my perdition, my sweet hell. 

I kissed his cheek before leaving him over the altar. His eyes were closed, his lips parted and I realized that I loved him. I loved his beauty, I loved the way he had begged me to take him. 

Oh, Angele.

Oh, My sweet devil.

Oh, my friend, please, don’t pray for my soul, I am already damned.

Pray for him, Pray for my Angele, as such a beautiful devil deserves to be saved.

  
  


-

_ The Creature was eternal. It was Eternal and couldn’t die. _

_ Maybe he was already dead.  _

_ He remembered darkness, he remembered the fire.  _

_ He remembered nothing. _

_ He Remembered everything. _

_ The Creature was white and made of bones and crystal and ash. It had no skin, no eyes or hair. It had nothing.  _

_ The Creature just Was. _

_ Millenniums passed, or it was maybe just a mere second? _

_ The light became darkness. The creature Remembered. _

_ The Creature was eternal. He had a body, a beautiful body, with long limbs and peach-colored cheeks and pink lips. He wasn’t just bones and crystal and ash. It was alive, even before it had died he was alive. _

**_The Creature Had a name._ **

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have more priest/demon porn written so if people like this i will publish more!  
> Kudos feed teh beast and make me write more horny shit.


End file.
